Muren Class Destroyer
Technical Data Propulsion The Muren Class is propelled by 3 Large Ion engines. These Ion engines will make the ship accelerate up to 2800 G. Ion engines are not build to work within atmospheres so therefore the Muren Class has 2 back-up combustion engines in case they need to get within an atmosphere or something similar. Energy Source The Muren Class is powered by a Helium-3 Fusion Reactor that is able to power the entire ship. It is responsible for powering the engines, powering the weapon systems and defensive systems and taking care of basic needs on the ship such as lightning. Hyperspace The Muren Class has Type 06 Hyperspace units meaning it can travel at 6 parsecs an hour which would result in crossing the milky way in 213 days. Armament The Muren Class is a heavily armed ship with a varied range of weaponery. They have 1 Heavy Plasma Canon that is able to deal massive amounts of damage to energy shields and hulls. Plasma is considered the strongest energy form within the TAT 04 ranges. But Plasma weaponery requires a lot of energy to operate. There are also 4 Quad-Barreled Coil Guns, or 16 Coil Guns that serve as primary damage dealers. Although their damage output is way lower than the Plasma Canon they can keep firing with limited power usage. There are also 6 rail guns which provide the ship with long range capabilities. The 2 Ion Beam Emitters provide the ship with anti-shield weaponery which make the coil guns and canons more effective. The Muren Class is also armed with 6 ARES Missile Systems that give this ship its extreme destructive power and besides those missiles they are also armed with 2 THOR Missile Systems loaded with fusion warheads of which one can be sufficient to destroy a capital ship by itself. Hull and Shields The Inner layer of the armor is Reactive Carbotitanium Plating which allows the hull to deflect much of the damage that comes from solid projectiles. Carbotitanium is cheaper and lighters than other plating materials but this comes at the cost of its hull strength. There are two types of shields that protect the hull from damage. The Kinetic barrier is a Mk I variant which is excellent against kinetic weaponery but useless against energy weaponry. This is why there are force fields. These force fields do not only stop energy weapons but are also able to lessen the damage of any other weaponery, but not stopping them completely. Complement The ship has a minimal crew of 160 members. There is also usually 1 Marine Platoon on board the ship which makes an additional 30 marines on board. When the ship wants optimal functionality they would need a total of 410 crewmembers on board. The Destroyer is not able to accomodate any small craft due to the absence of hangar bays. They do have 1 docking tube meant for a shuttle. There are also 10 SDRD launch tubes and can al simultaneously be used because there are also 10 computers on board which allow the control of these drones. There are also 41 escape pods, 1 for each 10 crewmembers which is the standard for the Alliance.Category:Vehicles Category:Ship